Blue Jello
by drgemini86
Summary: It's Sam's birthday, and Daniel knows exactly what she wants. Fluffy oneshot set roughly in season 10. SamDaniel. Written for SamDanielthon 2008.


_**Blue Jello, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**__****_

Summary:_ It's Sam's birthday, and Daniel knows exactly what she wants. Fluffy oneshot set roughly in season 10. SamDaniel. Written for SamDanielthon 2008._

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Warning: **__It's a SamDaniel birthday..._

_**Category: **__Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__A/U, Friendship, Holiday, Humour, PWP, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed_

_**Spoilers: **__Meh_

_**A/N: **__Written for the SamDanielthon 2008. Prompts: 'jello', 'his favourite Astrophysicist', 'her favourite Archaeologist'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel, holding Sam's hand, led her into the darkness of his house, neither caring to look for the light switch as the bag of birthday presents she had been carrying dropped to the ground, forgotten as they shared a lovers' embrace, the door slamming shut behind them. As his lips sought out the skin of her neck as she clung onto the front of his shirt, she murmured, her eyes closed as she felt delicious shivers up and down her spine,

"Bed."

Momentarily, and rather tortuously, they forwent the rising temptation that had had them itching for release all through the party that team leader, Cam had organised for her. Each had noticed the barely concealed desire in each other's eyes, which had made it even harder to make it through the evening in sound mind and without complete embarrassment.

Now alone, temptation was on the brink of going nuclear, and it had become a Herculean task just to pause in order to migrate to more comfortable environs. Both of them grinning in anticipation, flushed with excitement, he grabbed her hand again as they ran upstairs, almost tripping over the steps in all their fervour.

They hadn't even made it to his bedroom when Sam was sandwiched between a wall and 180 lb of well-travelled Archaeologist, their bodies on fire. She closed her eyes as she clung onto him, glad to have left the day-to-day darkness of their jobs behind, if only temporarily, as she became lost in the moment. As his lips pillaged her neck, making their way lower, he murmured,

"I got you something."

Remembering the engraved diamanté bracelet that he had given her, of which she was dimly aware of on her wrist, she whispered, groaning, "You already did."

He whispered, smiling against her neck as he started to slow down, "Something else..."

She frowned, now highly curious as he gazed at her, mischief in his eyes, and she asked, now cautious, "What is it?"

He smiled, now feigning innocence. "Think chocolate body paint."

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Not again, Daniel... that wasn't very nice. The smell was awful... and you broke out into a rash."

He kissed her. "I didn't say it was that." He held her hand, leading her to his bedroom. "Come on. I'll show you."

Even more curious, she followed him, their arousal momentarily put to one side. He switched the lights on and she stopped in the door, blinking in surprise at the sight before her as he turned to beam at her.

A blue cooler on his bed.

She looked at him in bemusement, asking as she began to wonder whether he had completely lost it, "A cooler?"

He, amused as he watched her, seeing how she was trying not to hurt his feelings, said, "Well... if you want it, it's yours, but your present's inside."

He bit back a laugh on seeing the relief on her face, and he cocked his head. "Aren't you going to open it?"

She gave him an odd look as he grinned at her and she opened the lid, peeking, hesitantly at first at the contents within. The peeking soon graduated into downright staring, and she, surprised, looked up at him and said,

"Jello?"

He raised his eyebrows mirthfully.

"Blue jello?"

He folded his arms across his chest, watching her, still amused.

She suddenly grinned, a little embarrassed nonetheless as she looked down into the cooler again. "How did you know?"

He slowly walked towards her. "That you like it, or that you've been fantasising about it since... forever?" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her as he replied, returning to nuzzle her neck and eventually her shoulder, "Well... you see... I'd have to be blind not to notice your penchant for blue SGC brand gelatine." As she laughed, he began to undo the buttons of her blouse. "And as for supposition number two... I know how your mind works."

"I'm glad." She reached for his belt buckle. "No surprises then."

Blushing as he laughed softly, he reached for a spoon and fed her a spoonful of blue gelatine. "Oh... I think you're going to keep getting surprised yet, Sammy."

She spluttered ever so slightly as she laughed at the cheeky glint in his eyes and what he had called her. A moment later, she said, looking amazed as the taste of the jello blossomed in her mouth,

"My God, that's amazing... where did you get it? That's definitely not the stuff from the SGC."

He asked, spoon feeding her again, "You like it?"

Savouring another mouthful, she replied eventually, "Are you kidding? This is great."

He smiled. "I made it."

Surprised, she remarked with a proud smile, kissing him, "My talented Archaeologist."

"Well..." he returned her kiss, savouring the fruity taste of the jello, "... nothing less for my favourite Astrophysicist."

Laughing as her blouse slid off, his lips devouring her skin once more, she moved the cooler onto the floor before pushing him down onto the bed, remarking with a devilish grin, "Let's see how far this jello will go on my favourite Archaeologist."

– **Fin**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_lol. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
